La Partida
by anira22
Summary: Sookie y Eric juegan a un juego muy común pero muy especial.


Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Puedes mirarme todo lo fijamente que quieras-dijo-A mí no me leerás el pensamiento.

-Puedo intentarlo-dije. Sonrió con condescendencia pero nada más. Ni un pelo que se le movía al tío.

-Me gustaría acabar esto antes del amanecer.

-Cállate, estoy pensando-Le vi juguetear con la ficha de color violeta. Mi ficha. La que más deseaba tener-Vas de farol-se puso en pie-¿Qué haces?

-Echarle leña al fuego.

-No te escaquees-le miré bien-Tú llevas una mano fuerte. As/diez.

-Lo que quiere decir que tú llevas un as/dama o una pareja de damas y temes que yo lleve una mano más fuerte.

-Tonterías-llevaba una pareja de jotas. Eric se carcajeó, volvió a la mesa y cogió sus cartas-Está bien, está bien-las ciegas estaban todavía bajas. Eric había puesto la ciega grande, dos fichas blancas y como mínimo yo tenía que poner una para igualar-Subo-dije.

-¿A qué?-Miré entre mis fichas y confié en mi mano. Dos joticas estaban la mar de bien. Acaricié las fichas rosas y Eric abrió mucho los ojos-Puse la ficha rosa sobre la mesa y Eric sonrió. Extendió la mano a su montón y resubió con una ficha de color azul.

-Vale-añadí dos de color azul. Eric igualó y luego subió con otras dos fichas azules. Le igualé y puse sobre la mesa las tres primeras cartas boca arriba-¡Toma, otra jotica! Vale, vale, tranquila Sookie, no dejes que vea el triunfo en tus ojos. Que pique, pónselo barato…-Apuesto una amarillita-¡Ja! Estúpido rubio, estás tan cegado por el bote que no te das cuenta de que vas a perder.

-Saca el turn, venga-Un rey de corazones. Jopeta, dos corazones en la mesa y dos cartas enlazadas. Si Eric tiene un as/dama y sale un diez coge escalera, y si tiene dos de corazones y sale otro corazón, coge color. Como pierda con un trío de jotas me da algo. Ahora, a ponérselo caro.

-Apuesto treinta azules-Eric me miró y luego miró a la mesa. Evidentemente no llevaba ni una triste pareja, estaba a expensas del proyecto de lo que fuese. Y treinta fichas azules eran muchas fichas azules y ya se sabe que más vale perder que más perder. Sin embargo Eric pareció pensar que quedaba bastante noche y aún nos quedaban unas cuantas manos que jugar, así que fue con treinta azules. Eso eran dos meses enteros. Me mordí el labio. Tiré el river. ¡Bien! Un cinco de tréboles. Nada peligroso.

-Paso-dijo.

-Subo a cinco verdes de las mías-Eric frunció el ceño en una cara que quería decir "tramposa"-¿Qué haces? ¿Vas o te tiras?

-Voy-Me toca a mí fruncir el ceño.

-¿Seguro?

-Oh sí-Y colocó sus cinco fichas verdes al ladito de las mías.

-Eres un trolero y no llevas nada-dije-Subí con doce blancas y Eric se rió.

-Vale, veo tus doce besos. Ya no estás tan segura de tu trío de jotas, ¿eh?-Y el muy desgraciado me enseñó una pareja de reyes-Trío de reyes. ¿Qué llevas tú, a ver?

-Trío de jotas-dije en voz baja.

-Ah…-Eric recogió el bote-Veinticuatro blancas son veinticuatro besos.

-Ya lo sé.

-Una rosa es un bailecito privado. ¿Cuántas rosas te quedan?

-Cinco-dije entre dientes. Él tenía otras seis.

-Has perdido casi cuarenta fichas azules-se partió.

-Por ahora.

-Pues por ahora me debes casi cuarenta mamadas.

-Prrff.

-Y una amarilla. ¿Qué era la amarilla?

-No ponerme mi pijamita de franela cuando duerma contigo durante esta semana.

-Cierto, cierto… Y las verdes, mis favoritas. ¿Cuántas te quedan?

-Tres.

-Yo tengo once-dijo contando-¿Y eran?

-Once noches de sexo salvaje.

-Y además…

-Mandas tú y haré todo lo que tú quieras. ¿Ya has terminado de contar tu estúpido bote?

-Claro. Solo estaba regocijándome.

-Pues reparte. ¡Sin trampas!-le acusé.

-No las necesito para ganarte-barajó tranquilamente sin quitarme los ojos de encima, cuando repartió, sin mirar sus cartas, observó mi ficha morada. Si Eric me la ganaba tendría que renunciar a todas las horas extras en el bar de Sam durante un mes y en su lugar las tendría que trabajar en el Fangtasia bajo su atenta mirada. Si ganaba yo su ficha morada, Eric tendría que acompañarme todos los viernes por la tarde y noche de compras, desde que cayese el sol hasta que cierran las tiendas y luego llevarme a cenar y al cine a ver una película de amor.

-Uhhhhh-dijo después de repartir.

-Eres un farolero-le dije-Subo a doce mamadas.

-Veo tus mamadas y subo a tres polvos salvajes en lugares indecentes.

-Los veo-K-K-As. Mierda.

-Subo a tres masajes completitos-dijo Eric-Y para las demasiadas noches que no estamos juntos, voy con una sesión calentita de webcam.

-No voy.

-Jajajaja.

-¿Qué llevabas?

-Dobles parejas.

-Trolero.

-No sé por qué insistes en jugar si siempre te desplumo. Creo que te gusta perder-le saqué la lengua. Odiaba perder. Aunque si existe un juego en el que se puede perder y acabar ganando, era al póker al que jugábamos Eric y yo. Barajé descargando mi frustración en los naipes, maltratándolos-Venga, que quiero ganar esa ficha que pone "Felación en el coche mientras va conduciendo"

-¡No hay ninguna ficha así!

-Claro que sí, ahí la tienes, la he puesto yo-levantó las cejas y me eché a reír.

Hacía medio año que habíamos jugado una partida de strippoker, a la tercera mano, con Eric sin camiseta y a mí que me tocaba quitarme el sujetador nos echamos uno encima del otro y ahí acabó el juego. Así que reinventamos el póker en esto que jugábamos ahora semanalmente. Las fichas tenían el valor que nosotros queríamos darles y otra cosa no, pero Eric tenía mucha imaginación. Imposible aburrirse.

-Vale, voy con "felación en el coche"-dije entre risitas cuando Eric me repartió una pareja de nueves. La mano la perdió él y además de no ganar su preciada ficha, recuperé algunas azules.

-A ver qué has puesto por aquí…-Eric empezó a inspeccionar las fichas-"Viajecito de fin de semana a un sitio bonito, nosotros dos" Vale-concedió-"Disfraz vikingo y role play", me encanta-manifestó-"¿Qué le prohíba la entrada al bar a la colmillera de las camiseta de red y coletas pelirrojas que lleva tres días buscándome?" Sookie, no puedo prohibirle la entrada a mi bar a nadie, y menos a una clienta que es tan buena.

-La odio con todas mis fuerzas, lleva días pensando en maneras de que le hinques el diente.

-Se la endiñaré a otro vampiro, ¿vale?-refunfuñé un poco, porque odiaba los "¿Vale?" y no aguantaba a la colmillera, pero me contenté con eso-A ver qué más hay por aquí. ¿Volar hasta lo alto de un edificio y colarnos en un jacuzzi?-Eric se rió, una risa alta, limpia y clara, nacida directamente del pecho-Te pregunté si querías que pusiera una piscina con jacuzzi en mi jardín, o en el tuyo, y me dijiste que no.

-Lo chulo es colarse. A ver qué me has puesto tú-cogí las fichas en las que Eric había puesto sus letreritos dymo-"Noche vikinga*"-Le quité la libretita y busqué qué significaba el asterisco. Noche vikinga (leí) incluye: disfraz de valquiria y viajecito al Valhala-Vale-me reí-A ver qué más…-"Noche de ropa interior cara y tacones bonitos"Lo vas a pagar tú.

-Un placer-contestó él.

-Una semana de convivencia mutua en mi casa-leí en voz bajita-Eric…

-Es una apuesta justa. Tú quieres tu jacuzzi y yo quiero que vivas conmigo-le devolví su ficha, le sonreí y volví a sentarme en mi sitio-Te será mucho más fácil pagar todas tus fichas azules si vives conmigo-le sonreí.

-Sigamos la partida-dije, y me levanté para darle un besazo.

Me apetecía hacer algo cortito, al margen de los vikingos


End file.
